BabyDoll
by IceShadow
Summary: Gothic Lolita never looked so good....(TachiKamIbu)


Pairing: Tachi/Kam/Ibu

Disclaimor: Not mine…yet again.

_This is the final fic I submitted for the ficathon…and my personal favorite. These gave me a little escape from the epic that is Paper Lanterns…_

OoooooooooooO

"Aki I don't think this is decent, I mean don't you think it should at least go past my knees or something and speaking of my knees they're really cold so maybe knee pads would be nice…"

Akira sighed and blew his hair out of his face, adjusting the ribbon so that it trailed down over the side of Shinji's face. The things he did for Tachibana-san…He blinked realizing the other boy was talking and then tilted his head and frowned.

"Knee pads?!…never mind I don't even want to know where you get your fashion sense. I mean you do wear that awful trucker cap all the time." Kamio snorted and did a few more touch-ups before standing back to look over his work.

"What's wrong with my hat, I think it looks just fine. Kamio never matches and when he does it looks bad anyways...mmph.."

Kamio scowled as he attached the back of the ball gag behind the black haired boys head, how dare Shinji tell him he didn't have any fashion sense. Pushing Shinji onto the bed he grinned and walked over to the door, looking around the corner. Tachibana stood with his arms crossed over his chest, leaning against the hallway wall.

"Come in now," Kamio motioned, moving back into the room.

Tachibana walked in shaking his head, then his eyebrow slowly tried to disappear into his hairline as he stared at the sight on the bed. Kamio walked over to Shinji and pushed his legs closed, plopping down on the bed beside the dark haired boy. This was definitely not what Kippei imagined when Kamio said he wanted his opinion on an outfit. Shinji stared at him from his perch on the bed, pretty dark eyes outlined with eyeliner and black painted lips stretched around an obscenely red ballgag. Hair was done up in pigtails with ribbons and spiral curls, which was definitely boggling the buchou's mind at the moment. Not to mention the barely there, frilly black dress, fishnet stockings and platform Mary Janes.

Tachibana's mouth opened, then closed. Akira reached over and wound a curl around his finger, smiling like he hit the jackpot before Shinji smacked his hand away, looking pensive.

"Isn't it cute?"

The buchou was still at a loss for word, so he just frowned, which was Kippei's way of say "yes". Well, sometimes.

"His knees are cold, why don't you come warm him up…?" Kamio's smile widened, staring at Tachibana suggestively.

Sighing, he succumbed, walking over and tilting his head to look at the little doll-like beauty. You'd never know there was a guy underneath the makeup and dress, which was probably what was disturbing Kippei the most. Though he couldn't deny the thought of finding out what was underneath that frilly lolita skirt was definitely turning him on. Kamio shimmied back on the bed, pulling the gothic baby doll with him until Shinji nestled with a rustle, Akira's legs on either side of him. Tachinbana shrugged off his school jacket and settled down at the head of the bed, leaning against a pillow with a musical note quilted on the case.

Kamio nudged Shinji towards Tachibana, forcing him to crawl over to the buchou. The redhead smirked as he got an eyeful of lacy boy cut panties and tops of the thigh highs that matched. The lolita crawled between Kippei's legs and stared at him with those glazed eyes, all the more exposed because his hair was pulled away from his face. Sighing in defeat, too pretty to deny, Tachibana leaned forward and kissed around the ball gag, hands reaching to feel the perfect little curls that dangled from either side of Shinji's head.

Kamio watched, for now, head tilting to the side to see up Shinji's skirt. The black haired boy placed his hands on Tachibana's thighs, angling his head up as if trying to return the kiss but hindered by the gag. Making muffled noises behind the restraint, Ibu tilted his head, baring pale neck in an almost begging movement. Tachibana attacked the bare flesh devouring the naked skin around the dainty little choker from which a sparkly garnet cross dangled from.

Akira moved forward not able to restrain himself any longer, his hands sliding over the fishnet, enjoying the texture of nylon and skin. He flipped the skirt up, causing Shinji to glare back at him, sparing a hand to push it back down, giving him a moderate amount of modesty. Kamio just grinned and put his hands up the skirt anyways, snapping the tops of the thigh highs and then reached up to the latch on the ball gag.

"Why don't we replace this with something, Tachibana-san," Kamio smiled, reaching to undo Kippei's pants before undoing the ball gag and pushed Shinji down towards their buchou's crotch.

The black haired boy would have protested but the extra shove sent his thoughts in a different direction as his lips pressed against the protruding flesh, leaving a black kiss print on the head. Fascinated by the mark he kissed the shaft again, leaving perfect little stamps all the way down, pushing the shirt up to expose the stomach until the lipstick was all but gone, now decorating Tachibana's flesh instead of his own.

Cool hands reached up the skirt and slipped off the panties, leaving them on one leg for effect. Kamio was so turned on he thought he was going to die, Shinji always did look damn good in black. He reached in his own pocket and snapped a packet of lube open, inserting the end into Shinji's entrance and tossing it somewhere on his floor after emptying it. Fingers followed, pushing and stretching.

Lips engulfed Tachibana, surprising him as he watched Kamio working on the other boy from behind, camouflaged by the ruffled skirt. What had he gotten himself into, this always seemed to happen to him, sometimes they included him sometimes they didn't. It was like a constant mind fuck. His thoughts were broken up as throat and tongue descended, working as the body writhed against Akira's touch. Tachibana's black eyes closed, shielding him from sensory overload, hand reaching to rest on the back of Shinji's head, feeling those bouncing spiral curls brushing silkily against the skin of his hands.

Kamio let his fingers slide loose, slicking the leftover lube onto his own cock, which he had removed from the confines of his pants. He slid in with practice ease, lace and satin rubbing up against his skin in the most erotic way. Kamio knew this body better then his own, tilting Shinji's hips up a little higher so he could stab into that spot that made the other boy gasp.

Gasp he did, going down overzealously on the tallest boy's desire, pumping it into his throat and lapping at it with his tongue. Elbows supported the lacey lovely, fingers caressing and invading every inch of flesh that Tachibana had exposed.

Hands reached around and gripped Ibu's own passion, slightly slick fingers coaxing him closer and closer as the thrusts from behind upped the rhythm. Shinji was over stimulated, his body tingling from everything, his mouth busy, the hand on his cock maddening and the constant push from behind was driving him ever closer to the edge, teetering on the brink.

Tachibana felt the burn as Shinji devoured him, covering every inch of hot flesh with that talented, ever talking mouth of his. Eyes cracked open to see Kamio bowed over the other boy, eyes squeezed shut and thrusting into the willing body. Reaching out he grabbed Akira's hair and pulled him in for a brief but commanding kiss, releasing him as the boy between them shuddered in completion, form shaking and almost collapsing.

Akira grabbed the falling hips and pounded in a few more times, aching as the passage contracted in spasms around him. He leaned down to brand the back of Shinji's neck with a kiss, pressing in one last time as the orgasm racked in frame, moaning into his lovers back loudly.

Tachibana choked back a gasp, holding his breath as he watched the boys collapse between his legs. Lips continued to beg for his own release, kissing and nipping and swallowing until he couldn't take it anymore and gave the black haired beauty what he wanted, spilling into the willing mouth. His head lulled back against the wall, thudding dully as Shinji's head flopped on to his thigh.

The boys were left panting for a moment before the rustle of the dress signified Shinji's movements. Tachibana's thigh was left cold as the boy lifted his head and tossed a couple curls out of his eyes.

"My knees are still cold, Aki…"


End file.
